newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of first place Phils and 3rd place Mets at Citi Field
The Mets hosted the rival first place Philadelphia Phillies for a 3 game series from July 15-17. The Mets who are in 3rd place and the Phillies who are in first place since 2007. Here is the series recap. Game 1 The first game mets starter R.A. Dickey took the loss as he is now 4-8 for the season. It was pyrotechnics night at Citi Field. Even though the mets lost to a score of 7-2 the Phils took away the mets fun for them to celebrate under the fireworks. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *Dickey threw 7 innings and allowed 4 runs on 6 hits. He gave up 2 walks and had 5 strikeouts. *Carlos Beltran hit his 14th homerun of the year, scored 2 runs and went 1 for 2 and got on base on 2 walks. Carlos has hit in 14 of his last 16 games so far. *Daniel Murphy went 2 for 4. He had his 20th double of the season and he his now hitting .390 in his last 19 games. *The Mets went 0 for 5 with their offense with runners in scoring position. They just had 5 hits in their last 37 chances in these situations. *Angel Pagan and Justin Turner both went 0 for 9 while Pagan struck out 3 times. Pagan's batting is now .167 in his last 11 games. Game 2 After losing last night the Mets former star center fielder and current right fielder Carlos Beltran was out due to the flu which he had a high fever with was forced out of the game. So manager Terry Collins put in replacement Scott Hairston and boy did he show so life. He had 2 doubles. The first double he scored on a Daniel Murphy pop-up between the phils first and second baseman. Scott came from second around third and all the way to score the first run of the game. To see more click Scott's Day at Citi Field. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *Jon Niese took the win as he is now 9-7 for the season. He threw just 7 innings, allowing 2 runs and one of the them was earned. He gave up 6 hits and one walk while he struck out 6 batters. *Scott had a new career record as he drove in 5 runs. The 5 runs were part of his 3 runs homerun in the 7th inning. He went 3 for 5. So far with 89 at-bats of the season he has a .850 OPS. *Daniel Murphy went 3 for 5 just as scott with 2 RBI's and his 6th homerun of the season. *The Mets after going 5 for 37 in the recent last 5 games with runners in scoring position. The Mets today went 6 for 10 today with runners in scoring position. *Jason Bay's 0 for 18 slump snapped as he went 2 for 4. *Bobby Parnell and former brave Manny Acosta both pitched scoreless innings in relief efforts. Game 3 The series is now split 1-1 between the 2 rivals. Things weren't so sharp for the acting ace for Johan Santana,Mike Pelfrey as he started for the mets. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *Big Pelf took the loss as his record is now 5-9. He had 3 perfect innings and 3 worse innings. He gave up 4 runs in 5 innings. He even gave up a 3 run homerun. *Pedro Beato gave up 3 walks and 3 unearned runs in the 8th inning. As he couldn't settle down Ryota Igarashi came in and gave up a 2 run single to close and cap the deal for the Phils. *The Phillies Kyle Kendrick shutdown the mets as he just gave up a pinch hit RBI single in the 7th inning. *Daniel Murphy went 2 for 3 and got on base twice by 2 walks. He now has 71 hits since May 21 which is the most as he leads the majors. *The Mets got on base 7 times by getting 7 walks. 4 of them came in the 8th inning. The phillies pitching staff have given up the lowest amount of walks in the majors.. *Since the crappy 09 season the mets are 2-15-1 in 18 series against the Phils. The Mets are 7-7 losing the rubber games this year so far which involves a 2-3 record at home. They are 0-2 in rubber games against the Phillies after being shutout in a 11-0 loss on April 7 @Philly. *Carlos Beltran was spotted in the mets dugout but didn't play as he was still suffering from high fever since July 16. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:Philadelphia Phillies